Misplaced Conscious
by ButterflyMist
Summary: I woke up one morning to find myself not in my small-ish room, but in a huge mansion! And apparently I'm rich as hell and am going to attend Bullworth Academy! Oh, no. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi, guys! This is the first fan fiction where I've made myself a character/OC. Isn't that awesome?!**

**Summary: I woke up one morning to find myself not in my small-ish room, but in a huge mansion! And apparently I'm rich as hell and am going to attend Bullworth Academy! Oh, no.**

* * *

Prologue

First things first; when I went to bed, I was under my comfortable black doona cover with no worries other than finishing my PD/H/PE assignment before Friday. Then suddenly I have the weirdest dream (now that I think about it, it wasn't that weird. It was actually a pretty standard dream for me) where my life . . . well not MY life . . . played out in front of my eyes. Here were the most memorable parts:

_My eyes opened and everything was blurry but I knew who was holding me in her arms. She was a beautiful black haired woman with caring blue eyes. Mommy! Then she gave me away to a tall, handsome man with soft dark brown hair and loving hazel-brown eyes; I knew who he was two. Daddy! I started giggling he softly rubbed his nose against mine. Then I was given to a man in his early forties with steady hands. I could only register him as Buddy. Buddy took me to a large room with pink walls. He placed me in a pale pink cot and wound up the mobile above my head. It had butterflies whose wings flapped as they moved so it looked like there were four butterflies flying in a circle above me. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep._

_I was sitting in a garden singing a song about ladybugs and spiders. Then Daddy walked up to me and placed a daisy crown on my head._

"_Does it look good on me, Daddy?" I squealed in the cutest little girl voice every. Daddy laughed and patted my head._

"_Everything looks absolutely amazing on you, Princess Sagesse." Daddy kneeled down in front of me like a knight and I couldn't help but giggle. I knew Mommy couldn't come out and play because she had the flu but I was happy enough with Daddy. Mommy was sick but not sick enough to not write little letters to me and have Buddy (who I now could identify as the butler) deliver them to me. I couldn't read many words then but Daddy always read the letters to me in his best Mommy's voice._

_I was sitting in the library reading about a princess who didn't want to be saved from a dragon because all he needed was a companion and since he was a dragon everyone hated him. I found it an amazing book to read, it had an illustration here and there but it was still a good book. Mommy was sick again, she said she had the sickness out of her system but I guess it's a naughty sickness that won't do as it's told. I stopped reading when Buddy came in with chocolate milk. Perfectly stirred, none of those yucky dark brown lumps; just the way I liked it. I thanked him and started drinking._

"_Is Mommy getting better, Buddy?" I asked in a half-mature half-childish voice. The butler frowned slightly._

"_Lady Celeste's condition has not gotten any better, Miss Celeste." Buddy's voice was slightly grim. I hate it when he uses that tone, it kind of scares me. I nod and Buddy exits, leaving me with the book Mommy got me for my birthday yesterday._

_I was at Mommy's side, holding her hand, as the doctor took a blood sample from her. Mommy had a blood disorder; that's why she keeps getting ill. I don't let go of Mommy's hand, not even after we leave the hospital. I fear for Mommy's health and don't want her to be sick all the time. Daddy keeps promising me Mommy will be fine and she and I will get to go shopping like she promised we would when she got better. She hadn't, she still hadn't. I was beginning to lose faith, not wanting my Mommy to die. When we got home, I was exhausted from all the tears I cried. Buddy took me to bed and told me more about all the wonderful adventures Daddy's been on to research for his books. Daddy had recently starting writing about a princess called Sagesse who would fight even the mightiest dragon to help her sick mother. I know Daddy's trying to make me feel better but it's not helping. Images of a future without Mommy flash through my mind. I hate when I can't control my thoughts, it's like losing control of your senses._

I woke up and I was staring a ceiling with a mural of a beautiful kingdom with a purple dragon flying around the castle on it. Wait a minute; my room doesn't have a mural on the ceiling, in my bed I normally wake up to see the base of the top bunk (which has multiple stuffed toys on it). No top bunk, no shelf with my lip-glosses, body sprays, video games, decorative toys or the little wooden cars that I had to make all by myself. I sat up and saw that the headboard of the bed that wasn't mine was against the wall. I look at the ground next to the bed. WHERE ARE MY FLUFFY BLUE SLIPPERS? They weren't anywhere and that is enough to give me the morning grumps. I looked around the room that wasn't mine (my room is kind of small, this room was twice as big as it and my study (which is about the same size) combined). There was a walk-in wardrobe to my left and a huge ass flat-screen TV on the wall to my right. On the ground in front of the flat-screen were a big square of fuzzy pink carpet and a matching couch; on a dresser against the wall under the flat-screen were a PS3, a PS2 and an Xbox (I don't play Xbox so I know this isn't my room). I got out of the red satin sheeted and pillowed double-bed and walked over to the dresser. I opened a draw and saw two stacks of games; I opened two of the other three to find to same result. When I opened the last one there was a stack of books, most of them said they were written by _Padre Celeste_, the remaining two were by _Sagesse Celeste_. As I turned around saw the two windows on either side of the bed had the curtains wide open and tied up. I then walked into the walk-in wardrobe; there were various dresses, shirts, skirts, cardigans and pyjamas in almost every colour, pattern and style I've ever seen (except the dirty ones).

"Up so soon, Miss Celeste? You normally wake up in the early afternoon on a weekend such as this." I jumped and turned around to see a man in his late fifties dressed in attire I've only seen butler's wear in movies. His hair was thinning at the top and he had a pleasant smile on his face. I realised he was talking to me.

"Oh, um . . . yes, I just got up." I know how lame that sounded but was too uncomfortable to try and say anything else. The man smiled and I then recognised him from my dreams, "Buddy? Where are Mommy and Daddy?" I remember in my dream that I kept calling them Mommy and Daddy even a I 'got older'. _Buddy_ smiled wider.

"You will be pleased to know that Mr and Mrs Celeste have landed safely in Ireland. Mrs Celeste is, by this time, in the finest hospital in Europe being treated for her condition." I nodded and tried to smile but I know I would just look creepy and ugly smiling. Buddy didn't say anything about my smile being ugly. He simply bowed a little and left the walk-in wardrobe (which was as long as the hallway outside MY room). I sighed and looked down at myself and my breath caught. I wasn't wearing the blue monkey pyjamas I had fallen asleep in last night; I was wearing the _sexiest_ sleepwear I've ever seen. I was wearing a frilly see-through, red-ish pink (and in my opinion Playboy magazine worthy) night-gown. Underneath I was wearing pale pink panties (I think they're pale pink) the area where my bra should be wasn't see-through because of all the ruffles there so I hoped that I was wearing a bra under there. I ran my hand against my upper back and was relieved to find the strap of a bra there. I then turned a quarter around and finally noticed the full length mirror. My jaw dropped as I saw what myself in the mirror. I looked about 15 rather than 12. I was way curvier then I remember and my boobs were heaps bigger (which is saying something; the average breast size for human females is an A. I was an A when I fell asleep; I'm at least a C now). My face wasn't one of an over thinking adolescent, but of a _sexy as hell_ teenage girl. My lips were a dusty pink and were plump, PLUMP! My eyebrows were thinner, my nose was cuter, my cheeks weren't red from wind burn, my hazel-brown eyes were bigger/cuter and my teeth were pearl white. All in all, I was still the same girl I used to be; except I was so freaking HOT! I'm pretty sure if the girl in the mirror weren't my reflection I'd be flirting with her by now. I then noticed my butt, which used to be smaller; emphasis on _smaller_. My butt wasn't too big or too small; it was rather cute actually but still bigger than my old, semi-flat butt. I shut the door so Buddy wouldn't walk in on me and stripped down to 'my' panties and pale pink bra (if you could call that thin piece of fabric a bra). I admired my new teenage body as I chose what I'd wear today. I decided on a navy blue skirt which reached my middle thigh (I thought it would reach my knees) and a pure white button down blouse. The blouse was brought up a bit by my bust but it still covered my torso. Before I did anything else I walked up to the full length mirror and smiled; my smile was GORGEOUS, so I know something is up (I can't fake a smile, it has to be genuine and accompanied with my gruesome laugh). I then left the walk-in wardrobe to see Buddy standing in the bedroom with a tray, which carried apple-and-blackcurrant juice and raisin toast. He smiled at me.

"I'm pleased to see you choose something close to a uniform. Come, Miss Celeste. We must not forget Mr Celeste's favourite rule." He kept smiling and it was beginning to creep me out.

"And which rule is that, Buddy?" I had no idea what the old butler was talking about so I felt even more uncomfortable. Buddy then began to chuckle.

"Well said, Miss Celeste. I'm talking about the 'breakfast-lunch-and-dinner-at-the-dinner-table' rule." The old guy was still chuckling so I forced a smile. For some reason it felt correct on my face. Buddy then escorted me downstairs (I've always wanted to live in a house with a second floor!) to the dining room. There seemed to be more seats than needed. As far as I know, there's only me Buddy and my 'parents' here. So why are there ten five chairs down the long side and one on each end?

"Where is everyone?" I ask, because if he knew me then he expected me to know what has been happening around here.

"They are attending to their usual business around the Manor. Your private tutor, Mr Matthews, is marking your homework; the maids, Susan, Mary, Agnes and Jovita are cleaning the house, the repairman, William, is attending to your moped, the grounds keeper, Antonio, is mowing the lawn and your grandfather and uncle are out shopping for your upcoming birthday. You and I, Miss Celeste, must go downtown to shop for your school attire. Unless you would like to not wear the Bullworth school uniform?" All the people he just mentioned are from a game my Mum wouldn't let me play; Lucius. Except the butler's name was Alistair and there was a janitor. Then it hit me.

_Bullworth? I'M IN A VIDEO GAME!_ I must've had a look of shock on my face for Buddy placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Miss Celeste? I was sure Mr Celeste has already told you that you would be attending Bullworth Academy." I just nodded and sat down at one of the end chairs. One bite of the raisin toast and I was seeing stars. IT TASTED SO GOOD! After I'd finished the two pieces of raisin toast I gulped down the ABC juice (what I say to shorten apple-and-blackcurrant juice). It tasted better than what I remember too. Buddy then took the plate and cup and to where I'm sure the kitchen is. I stood and decided to take a walk around the grounds. I had so many theories as to why I was here. Time-Space continuum, a sorcerer, a dream or even my dwelling in witchcraft could've caused this. _Or maybe your old life was a dream_. I stopped dead at this thought. My life couldn't have been a dream; I've lived that way for so long. _This is how it is._ Hang on! That voice isn't in my head, it's behind me. I sharply turn and bump into the head of a man who had brunette hair with red streaks. He was in Lucius as well.

"Uncle Tom!" I can't help but giggle at his immaturity. He starts chuckling and stands up straighter; he's about a head taller than me.

"You were mumbling something reasons for being here or something. I figured you were having another inspiration attack for a book and decided to mess with you." He smirked after seeing me blush. I've always had a problem with speaking out loud when I'm thinking. He then wraps an arm around my shoulder, sticks the other in his pocket and walks with me.

"Are you feeling okay, Sage? According to Buddy you've been acting as if you don't think you belong here." He asked me when we walked past a fountain.

"I'm fine, Uncle Tom. My memory's just gone a bit fuzzy. Everything here seems new to me, yet I know I've been here before." I feel him pull me slightly closer; if he's anything like the game version then he could very well be a perverted player. If he's simply a good uncle he's probably just worried about me. And why Sage? Oh, yeah, first four letters of Sagesse. Tom leads me back into the Manor and leads me down a whole flight of stairs and into a wine cellar. This is really beginning to creep me out. I know what's in the wine cellar in Lucius and this place looks almost the exact same! Save my sanity!

* * *

**What will happen to my next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Shopping

**A/N: I'm back and even more confused about my current situation! Yikes! When we left off Tom was leading down to the wine cellar (also where to torture chamber is) but the thing is that he doesn't know about it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Shopping

Tom led me down into the wine cellar but we didn't go the direction of where I'm sure there's a torture chamber. He leads me to this wall and then pushes in one of the bricks. The wall then starts to morph, just like in Harry Potter. Once it's settled Tom leads me down the ramp and into a long hallway. We head straight down it until we come to this door; he turns to me with a curious look on his face.

"Dad told me to go get you. He said something about teaching you about something that's been in the family for generations." Tom then kisses my forehead and leaves; I don't watch him go. Although I should've because I felt someone nibble my earlobe. Yikes. Then the door opens and there stands Fabius. He looked exactly like he did in the game; although I'm not sure if his name is Fabius. He doesn't smile when he sees me.

"Sagesse. Inside, now." He demands in this creepy as _fuck_ tone. I obey and enter the room. There's the huge-ass symbol on the floor that I'm sure means no good. It's a five-point star that's points touch the circle surrounding it. By now, I'm scared. He shut the door and turned to me.

"When did you and Uncle Tom get back from shopping, Grandpa?" I ask nervously. Fabius walked up to me, I notice that he's had he left hand behind his back the whole time. I gulp; he hasn't answered my question. The eighty year-old is right in front of me now. He places his right hand on my shoulder and shows me what's in his left hand. It's a small box in white wrapping with red ribbon. I looked up at him.

"Thomas said you'd enjoy an early birthday present; since you're starting school on your birthday." I smile at the old guy. He'd just given me a clue about what the date was. I had two clues now; A. it's a weekend (which it wasn't) and B. it's January, close to the thirtieth.

"Since your turning 15 I must insist on a deal that has followed the women of my family for generations." Here he goes, he's probably going to auction me off to a cousin of 'mine'. I stare at him trying to reveal his motives, "I must insist that you do not date a boy unless his intentions are to marry you." Of course it's that, what fucking else would it be?

"Boys are confusing to me, Grandpa. How will I know if they want to marry me or not?" I try to sound as formal as possible but that's not me. His frown lessens.

"Simple. Once he asks did court with you, you bring him here and I have a little . . . talk . . . with him." If Fabius didn't use the 'I'll-kill-anyone-standing-in-my-way' voice I would've probably believe he would just talk about the weather. How naïve can I get? I smile as to hide any freaked out expression that may or may not have been on my face.

"Alright, Grandpa; I've gotta go now. Buddy and I are going shopping for my school uniform today!" I gave what I believe was my cutest (but could've just as well been my sexiest) smile and then left. I shivered as I exited and the wall went back to being simply that; a wall.

"I can't take the suspense any longer." I whisper as I walk towards where I'm sure the torture chamber was. Everything was there at the entrance. I pulled the lever and went down into the smoky hallway, using the wall as a guide. Then I found myself at some blood red curtains. I peeked past them and saw, not a torture chamber, but a study. I walk in and look around. There were three treasure chests and the walls were lined with bookshelves. Two words people; Bookworm and Heaven. There was one bit of a wall that didn't have a bookshelf, but a desk. On the desk was a diary; my 'father's' diary to be exact (it said on the front 'this diary belongs to _Padre Celeste_'). I sit on the chair and open it.

_30/1/01_

_Today was the day my darling Sagesse was born. She looks just like her mother but she has my hair and eye colour. Tom will surely get a cackle out of this; the scoundrel. He may be my little brother, and I love him, but that gives him no right to throw a party (all the guests being drunks and addicts) without my agreement. I'm not holding it against him though . . . Dad hasn't always been a good father to us. Anyway, I'm straying from the subject. After I dismissed Tom's 'friends' I called some friends who I went to school with to come and celebrate my daughter's birth. I invited most of my class and only these people came: Mr & Mrs Harrington, Mr & Mrs Taylor, Mr & Mrs Montrose, Mr & Mrs Morris, Mr & Mrs Vendome, Mr & Mrs Vandervelde, Mr & Mrs Ogilvie, Mr & Mrs Gauthier and Mr & Mrs Spencer. They all went to Bullworth Academy with me. As the gathering between me and my friends continued we finally began talking about my darling daughter. The Harrington's were very interested in the fact that Sagesse had absolutely no deformities, unlike some of the other's children. I feel bad for my Tad (Damien Spencer's second son) who had webbed toes on one foot, although he'd be an excellent swimmer; the Spencer's other child whose name slips my mind is in Happy Volts without a chin. Yikes. The Vendome's son, Gord, whose eyes were those of a bug. The Vandervelde's child was just plain ugly. I feel bad for my friends but as we said in high school; survival of the prettiest. I must go now; I believe Lavena and Sagesse need me._

I shut the book. Padre is apparently my father and my apparent mother's name is Lavena (I'm pretty sure her name means mother). This is strange to me. I leave the room and head upstairs using my very good memory of my surroundings. I went back to 'my' room to see a maid making the bed. She looks the same as in the game.

"Hi, Jovita!" I say. The maid turns and smiles at me. I still think her visa's running out. She bows low and then scurries out of 'my' room. I shrug and look through the PS3 games. I saw Saints Row 3 and suddenly I remembered something. _Magenta_. I leave the room in a 'calm' manner and go to the room next door, which I saw earlier was 'my' study. I powered up the computer (which was an exact replica of MY one). When it asked for a password I looked at the hint. _Princess and the Dragon_. I thought to myself. What in my life has to do with both princesses AND dragons. I then typed in the name of the book from my dream; The-Royal-and-the-Beast. Corny title but it worked. I went onto the internet and typed into the address bar ' '. My favourite website popped up and hadn't changed a bit. I then went to log in and used the same email and password I always used. The site then said that the email and/or the password were incorrect. That wouldn't have been possible were I at home. I then got the genius idea to try '_lavena_celeste '_. Guess what? IT WORKED! I was officially logged in as ButterflyMist. I went to Private Messages (the inbox) and tapped the PM server (or whatever they're called) with my best friend's name on it. I messaged her.

**8:36 AM**

**ButterflyMist:** Maggie! I'm in the game Bully! I'm not lying! I'm in this huge-ass mansion and everyone here knows me so I have to act how I would normally. The thing is everyone in this household is either a character from the game Lucius or they remind me of them! HELP ME!

...

**8:40 AM**

**Kikiyo Hatake: **Sage, if you're bullshitting me I will KILL you!

…

**8:45 AM**

**ButterflyMist:** I swear I'm not lying! There's a butler here, Buddy, who keeps calling me 'Miss Celeste', my apparent uncle nibbled my earlobe (my left one to be precise and he wasn't gentle with it). And creepiest of all; my 'Grandpa' gave me a present I haven't opened yet and made me swear not date any guys unless they want to marry me! Almost member of the staff here is a character in Lucius! Except 'my' private tutor, I'm pretty sure he's the Bullworth Geography teacher. ALMOST FORGOT! I'm 15 here! So I'm basically your age now!

…

**8:52 AM**

**Kikiyo Hatake:** You're making this sound really legit. Okay I believe you! Keep me posted. K, Misty? YOUR UNCLE NIBBLED YOUR EAR?!

…..

**8:55 AM**

**ButterflyMist:** Yeah, he did and like I typed; he wasn't gentle. And yes, I'll keep you updated, Maggie!

I then logged off and went downstairs. When I bump into Buddy he still has that creepily cheery smile on his face.

"Are you ready to depart, Miss Celeste?" All I can do is nod (my voice left me after speaking with Kikiyo). The old butler then leads me out to a shorter version of a limo. I got into the backseat and put my seatbelt on (mainly because I don't trust old people driving, why else would I in a freaking limo?). I felt the car take multiple turns but didn't see because the stupid window was tinted to the darkest degree. When we finally stopped, Buddy opened the door and helped me out of the midget limo. We were outside Aquaberry (the store). I followed Buddy inside without saying a word. The store smelled like expensive cologne and . . . cinnamon? I looked around and notice more than a few familiar faces from Bully. There was Derby Harrington who was receiving the death glare from Pinky Gauthier, Bif Taylor who was wearing boxing gloves, Bryce Montrose who kept looking at his steel Aquaberry watch, Chad Morris was looking at leather shoes to my left, Gord Vendome was looking at gold watches, Justin Vandervelde was mumbling something about the jocks, Parker Ogilvie had his distinctive black hair combed the same as in the game and last but not least, Tad Spencer who was looking through yellow and black ties. When the Preppies noticed me they all stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I simply acted unaffected and waited for Buddy to do something. The old butler went to the skirts, ties and the sweater vests before nodding at me. I then walked over to the changing rooms. I changed into the outfit 'my' butler provided then stepped out.

"The skirt's a little too short. Are there any longer ones, Buddy?" I ask as I looked down at the blue skirt that almost high enough for my panties visible. Buddy went back to the skirts and looked through them. After a minute he turned back to me.

"My apologies, Miss Celeste, but there are no longer skirts available." His smile deflates a bit and I can't help but feel slightly relieved.

"Well, I'll just have to wear stockings then, won't I?" I say as I go back into the changing room, ignoring the stares from the Preppies (especially Tad). I changed back into the navy skirt and then exited the changing room. Buddy excused himself to go and pay for my school uniform. I just stood there as the Preps began to observe me. Then one of them spoke.

"Um . . . Hi, I'm Derby, Derby Harrington." The Blondie said and offered a hand to me.

"Sagesse Celeste." I shook hands with him and smiled slightly. Derby then turned to his friends.

"This is-''

"Pinky Gauthier, Bif Taylor, Bryce Montrose, Chad Morris, Gord Vendome, Justin Vandervelde, Parker Ogilvie and Tad Spencer. Correct?" I nearly chuckle at their confused faces.

"How do you know our names?" Chad asked with a semi-hostile look and his face.

"My father went to school with your parents. Bullworth, right?" I tilt my head slightly and a blush comes to a few of the boys faces. Then the princess stepped up.

"Well aren't you little Miss know-it-all!" Pinky had her hands on her hips in what she must've thought was a threatening stance.  
"No, I'm just smarter than you." When I said that she got this priceless look on her face that I started cracking up. Then the all the male Preps joined in, I guess I'm contagious.

"Miss Celeste, it is time to go back to the Manor." Buddy said as he carried the bag full of my new school clothes. I turn and nod at him the face the Preps again.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you." I smile again and the same few boys (Chad, Parker and Tad) blushed. I then turn and leave, Buddy right behind me.

The drive back to the Manor was quiet and I had wound down one of the windows, to see where we were going. We lived in the country, not in Old Bullworth Vale with the rest of the rich kids. Go figure.

I got out when Buddy parked the car in the driveway and then headed to my room to play some Soul Calibre; I know it's in there. Before I start playing I customise the princess character for absolutely no reason. After an hour I grew bored and went to the computer. I go onto YouTube and watch some PewDiePie and Smosh.

"Miss Celeste? Lunch is ready." I turn to see Susan standing in the doorway.

"Nice to know people knock around here." I say sarcastically to her as I get up, "What am I having?"

"Your favourite of course; Lasagne!" I crack a smile and walk really fast down the stairs. Even though I'm hopelessly confused about everything that's happening here, I'm starting to like it.

* * *

**And yes, Lasagne IS my favourite food! YUM YUM!**


	3. Chapter 2: School Begins

**A/N: I've finally found my way in this fricking labyrinth to the Lasagne, I mean dining table.**

* * *

Chapter 2

School Begins

I ate the utterly DELICIOUS Lasagne. Like my breakfast it tasted better than I remember. I walked back up to my room and finally notice the white wrapped present with red ribbon Grandpa Fabius gave me. _Cut it out Sagesse! He's not your real Grandpa; both of them are dead, remember?_ I thought to myself as I walked to one of the two bedside tables and picked up the present. I then walk over to the fuzzy pink carpet and sat down. I pulled at the ribbon and it came off in an almost graceful way. I then tore off the white wrapping. _Oh look! A box; how thoughtful_. I almost slap myself when Snowflake starts talking in my head, he's such a dickhead. I take the lid off the box and gasp at the content. Sitting in cotton was the most beautiful gold cuff bracelet covered in diamonds; to me it looked like something a princess would wear on her wedding day. I noticed something on the golden inside of the bracelet. I stand up as I looked at it; it was an inscription.

_'Beautiful Sagesse; as you turn your mind away from your dream kingdom on your 15__th__ birthday, never forget that you are loved no matter what path you take. _

_Love, Grandpa Fabius.'_

I nearly cry when reading that. I must've been really into Fantasy as a kid. Heck, I still am. I nearly jump when I feel arms wrap around my shoulders and a chin on my head.

"Happy Birthday, Princess." Fabius mumbled absently. I slip the bracelet on and grip my grandfather's arm.

"Thank you, Grandpa." I say back to him. For a little while it's just silence and then I remember I left my laptop on. Fabius must've had something to do as well, because he kissed the top of my head and then left. I wait a few seconds before bolting next door. The laptop locked itself so I just log back on. I log into FF and PM my best friend.

**7:35 PM**

**ButterflyMist:** Hey, Maggie. Today Buddy (the butler) and I went shopping for my Bullworth Academy uniform. We went to Aquaberry and the Preppies were there. After a minute or two of trying on the rich kid outfit, Derby Harrington (the blonde dude who's dating his cousin) says hi to me and tries to introduce me to the others. But I totally shell-shocked them! I even got to tell off Pinky. She's even worse in real life, although she had a sense of insecurity about her. BTW Chad, Parker and Tad were totally blushing when I smiled; it was almost adorable. I'll talk to you again tomorrow; I'm as tired as fat kid after running to the donut shop.

I don't wait for Kikiyo Hatake to reply as I log off both fan fiction and the laptop in general. I then go back to my room and into the walk-in wardrobe. I look through the pyjamas and see nothing like what I had in my old wardrobe. There was only sexy sleepwear there. So I choose a simple purple singlet top that had yellow trim around the neck with a yellow bow and matching panties. I then slip off the cuff bracelet and sit it next to the jewellery box that was sitting on a small circular table next to the mirror and leave the wardrobe, I notice the curtains are shut and hop into bed. Sleep didn't come as slow as it normally did. As I stared at the mural on the roof . . . I can just swear that the dragon was actually flying around the castle. That night, I dreamt I was a princess whose mother and father were visiting another kingdom. I had a purple pet dragon and all my subjects loved me.

**Monday, 30****th**** January**

"Miss Celeste? It's time to wake up." I hear an old woman's voice. It was strict and loose at the same time. I slowly open my eyes to see Mary; the first person to be killed in Lucius, "Good morning, Miss Celeste." She said in the same tone. I sit up and stretch.

"Good morning, Mary." I slip out of bed and was about to walk over to the walk-in wardrobe when Mary's voice stopped me.

"I placed your school uniform on the bedside table, Miss Celeste." She then turned and left the room. I almost frown in annoyance but she was probably ordered to wake me up then go do something else from fat-ass Agnes. I look at said bedside table to see a white button-down shirt, Aquaberry skirt and sweater vest and a yellow and black tie. I nod and do what I usually do in the mornings; have breakfast before getting into my school uniform. I stop dead though. Uncle Tom would most likely be down there and since he practically devoured my earlobe I kinda don't want him seeing me in lingerie. I then shut my bedroom door and strip from the sleepwear. I go into the wardrobe and pick out sky blue panties and a matching bra. I then grab some translucent, dark blue, non-footless tights. I go back into my room and start to put on the uniform + tights. I go back into the wardrobe and look into the mirror. Uniform kink, much? I then notice that there's make-up next to the jewellery box. I grab the cuff bracelet Grandpa Fabius got me, put it on and then stare at all the colours I have in lipstick, lip-gloss, eye-shadow, mascara, and blush. I only have one colour of eyeliner though; black. I grab pomegranate red lipstick, azure blue eye-shadow, midnight black mascara, and black eyeliner. I apply each with care and precision. I don't want one single mistake. I then grab the hairbrush that was also sitting next to the jewellery box and brush my not-so-knotty hair; I then grab a black headband with a dark blue bow and place it in the perfect position. When I'm done, I head down to the dining room where Grandpa Fabius and Uncle Tom are eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Grandpa Fabius! Good morning, Uncle Tom!" I smile and sit in the seat I sat at for breakfast and lunch yesterday. Buddy then walks in with Cornflakes for me. I'm not the world's biggest Cornflakes fan but I'm okay with them. As I ate, Grandpa Fabius kept going on and on about how proud he was that I'm going to attend Bullworth Academy and how the Academy helped shape him into the man he is today. You know; typical proud grandfather stuff. When I was done my breakfast I excused myself so I could go do my teeth then fix up my lipstick. As I walked past Uncle Tom I felt a hand touch my ass; as expected from the resident pervert. My teeth were still unbelievably white and my lipstick wasn't ruined too much but still needed a good touch up. I also added a little more eye-shadow. When I was done, I walked down to where the limo was parked. I was greeted by Buddy, who was holding what I expect to be a satchel carrying my school books. He hands it to me and I sit in the back seat again. I was nervous and felt like I had one hundred hungry, flesh-eating, Tunnel Blue spiders in my stomach. Worst. Feeling. Ever.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Celeste?" I realised Buddy could see me in the rear-view mirror and from the mirror's perspective, I had the expression of someone who's about to freak out.

"I'm fine, Buddy. Just nervous." I smile slightly and wound the window down so I can watch the world go by. I knew when we were close to the school (because I had memorised it while playing the game) so I wound up the window up, adding a dramatic effect.

"You and your father are two of a kind, Miss Celeste. Always trying for the dramatic entrance." The old butler chuckled slightly. Then we slowed to a stop. I inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

"Here we go." I mutter and wait for Buddy to open the door for me. When he does I elegantly accept his help out of the limo; I was still holding the satchel. Buddy and I walk together to the Principal's office and I see plenty familiar faces. Including Beatrice Trudeau, Johnny Vincent, Russell Northrop and I also saw Chad and Parker. I wave to them and they wave back. Then I see Jimmy Hopkins coming towards me. I nearly groan at the sight of him; he's probably going to produce flowers and chocolate to me and expect a kiss. He'll get a slap across the face. I was saved by Mandy Wiles, who ran up to Jimmy and I think she started to flirt with him. Buddy opened the door to the main school building for me. I thanked him and walked to where I remember the Principal's office was (staying behind Buddy though, so as not to seem suspicious). When we got there the secretary buzzed us in and there he was. Sitting in his seat like a fucking god . . . was Dr Crabblesnitch. Standing beside him was none other than Pete 'Petey' Kowalski. He looked the same as in the game, as with everyone else I've seen so far. Dr Crabblesnitch stood from his seat.

"Ah, Miss Celeste. We have awaited your arrival with baited breath." The tanned principal said as he clapped his hands together.

"You can go now, Buddy." I told the butler, who in turn bowed and left. I turn back to Crabblesnitch.

"Miss Celeste. Welcome-!'' The principal did a 'dramatic' arm movement, "To Bullworth Academy!" He then crosses his arms behind his back. I see Petey roll his eyes and I nearly crack up. "Well then; this is Pete Kowalski, the head-boy. He will hand you your schedule and locker combination. Pete will also show you where to find your classes and where your locker is located." Dr Crabblesnitch then dismissed Petey and me. When we were out of the office and walking through the halls, Petey turned to me and smiled.

"Sorry about Crabblesnitch. He's a bit kooky at times. I'm Petey, by the way." He held his hand out to me and we shook, "I didn't catch your name back there."

"That's because I never threw it." Petey laughed when I said this, causing many other students to stare at us weirdly, "I'm Sagesse, but my friends get to call me Sage." From the events in the game, I guess Petey really likes having friends (he also smiled REALLY wide when I said the word 'friends'). Petey then stepped up to a brand new locker that was lined up with several other shiny, brand new lockers. I'm guessing these are the Prep's lockers. Of course I'm with them, I wear the same uniform! Petey then turns to me and gives me a square of laminated paper; on one side of it was the code '3-L 22-R 15-L', on the other side was my schedule.

"Thanks, Petey!" I flash him my prettiest smile and make the girly boy blush slightly. He then mumbles something about nerds and runs off. I chuckle to myself as I look at my time table. Petey forgot to show me where my classes were, oh well!

There are two lessons a day, for five days, and then it repeats. First I have Chemistry and then I have English. For today at least. I open my locker and make a mental note to decorate the inside with a mirror and maybe some stickers. I place all my books other than Chemistry into the locker; I keep my satchel with me though.

"How'd Crabblesnitch treat you?" I turn to see Bif Taylor at the locker right next to me. I slam my locker shut. Bif opens his locker, gets out the book for his first class and then slams his locker shut as well.

"Fine I guess. He's exactly how I expected him to be." This must've caught the ex-champion boxer's attention.

"Seriously? You expected an old guy with a tan?" I giggle slightly at this. He and I then started walking down the hall together; I earned even more unwanted attention.

"Of course not, you dolt. I expected a guy who is dramatic and exciting one minute and a complete bore the next." He chuckles at this.

"Do you have Chemistry first?" I nod, "Cool! Me, Chad and Derby have that too!" I smile at him as we keep walking. We head to the other side of the main building until we come across the Chemistry Lab. Bif opens the door for me like an absolute gentleman. I feel myself blush slightly as I go in; the boxer right on my tail.

"Chad! Derby!" his voice is like a shout in the almost empty room. I feel Bif put a hand on my right shoulder (while he's standing on my left). Harrington and Morris smile at the sight of me. They walk up to Bif and I and I feel the hand leave my shoulder. Chad grabs my left hand and brings it to his mouth.

"You look undeniably stunning today, Sagesse." He purrs and I can't tell if he's flirting or being friendly. I decide on flirting when he kisses my hand.

"Please, I prefer being called Sage from my friends." In all honesty I'm not that interested in dating until I get used to the full idea of being in a VIDEO GAME! I then take a seat next to Bif and zone out for a while.

I come back to reality when the bell rings and Dr Watt's comes into the classroom, I look around and am glad to see that Jimmy was committing Truancy (or just wasn't in my class). The old professor started to yell at the class to be quiet; everyone shut up in a second. Then Dr Watts started marking the roll. I sit up extremely straight as my eyes dart around the room. Earnest was here, Mandy, Ted, Johnny, Petey and a few others I recognise were also here.

"Sagesse Celeste?" Dr Watts calls out. My turn.

"Here." I call out. The teacher jumps when his eyes land on me.

"Dear God, child. What happened to your face?" I smirk, Watts walked right into this one.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sir." Everyone in the class bursts into laughter when I say this (normally I wouldn't dare say anything like this but hey! No-one here knows me well enough to know that). I see Derby near fall out of his chair laughing. Well, looks like I'm going to fit right in here.

(I will not write what else happened in that class since it was boring as hell!)

When the bell rings everyone is off their stools and out the door. I take my time, the others do the same. As I'm about to leave with the others, Dr Watts asks to speak with me. I turn to Bif, Chad and Derby who were waiting patiently for me.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I say to them, and then turn back to the Chemistry teacher, "Is something the matter, Dr Watts?" I ask in an innocent tone.

"No, I was just wondering where you learned Chemistry." The old guy (there are a lot of old guys around here aren't there?) looks at me expectantly. I just shrug.

"It just came to me, I guess." I then leave the room before he can say anything and head to my locker. As I walk many boys stop and stare at me and many girls wave; acting as if they know me. I don't wave to a single one of them and just go to my locker.

When I get there the Preps are waiting for me. Well, most of them; Gord, Derby, Pinky, Tad and Bryce weren't there. I smile at them (Chad, Justin, Parker and Bif) and open my locker.

"What did Watts want to talk to you about?" Chad asks me in his British (I'm not sure if it's faux or not) accent. I placed my satchel into the locker and shut it.

"He wanted to know where I learned Chemistry." I say and lean against my locker. Parker then looks around.

"We better get going before the Greasers try and have a go at us again." The others scoff when the raven haired boy said 'Greasers'.

"Do you mean those commoners with the greasy hair and ugly jackets?" When they nod I make a disgusted face. I've never liked the Greasers (plus Lola's a slut). We then start walking downstairs and out the building.

* * *

**Let's all pray that Jimmy doesn't come up to me, flirt and then I become possessed and kiss him like every of girl here would! **


	4. Chapter 3: Harrington House

**A/N: I wonder why almost every boy stares at me here. Is it because I'm not wearing the regular uniform or something else? Fuck it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Harrington House

As Chad, Parker, Justin, Bif and I leave the main school building I see many boys stop and stare (mainly at me).

"Why are they staring?" I mumble to the four boys walking with me.

"It's because your breasts fill out your sweater vest much nicer than any other girls' could." Justin murmurs.

"Plus your skirt reaches in between your middle and upper thigh." Parker adds. I'm guessing these guys have no fear around their own kind. Wait! Am I one of them? I mean; I'm rich and I wear their uniform so I must be . . . right? I shake (not literally! My boobs would jiggle way too much) these thoughts from my head and observed the animals around us in their natural habitats. The Bullies were picking on some kid I've never seen before in this game, the Jocks were heading towards the gym; the Nerds were going towards the Library and the Greasers heading towards the auto-shop. I was broken out of my observation just when something caught my eye.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled out. I barely have time to see what the commotion's about before Bif pushes me . . . and falls into a very intimate position above me. His face turns scarlet after a moment of our eyes being locked.

"S-sorry." He helps me stand and then I hear Chad groan.

"You tore her stockings, you buffoon." The African-American boy faces palms. I look down and my stockings are, indeed, torn to within an inch of its material. I look up to see Parker and Justin telling off the lead Jock; Ted Thompson. Now that I think about it, Chad could've been talking to Ted instead of Bif (and it would make more sense).

"YOU IDIOTIC AIRHEAD! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" Justin yelled.

"YOU STUPID, CRACK-POT, COMMONER!" Parker screamed at him with equal hatred. I was nearly shocked by their words. I quickly cut in before they could try to tear Ted apart.

"I'm going to go remove these. I'll be having a word with this common idiot at a later date." I say before I collect my fallen satchel and walk back into the main building; Chad, Bif, Justin and Parker right on my heels.

"Are you okay, Sagesse?" Chad asked me while we walk towards the girls' bathroom. I smile at him.

"I'm fine but these leggings aren't." I frown slightly after saying this. I liked these stockings.

"We should go pummel that jerk-off." Justin growls from behind me. I sigh.

"I kinda don't want to get into a fight with anyone on my first day." I say (mainly to myself but loud enough for them to hear) as we turn the corner. I walk into the girls' bathroom and into a stall. I take off the dark blue ballet flats I had on and reach under my skirt._ This must look so totally wrong to the outside world_. I slip the stockings off and bundle them up into a ball. I slip the flats back on and exit the bathroom. The four boys look up at me and their eyes widen.

"Holy shit, you've got long legs . . ." Parker mumbles and I feel my face heat up slightly. I look at my legs again; they are pretty spidery (my way of saying long when referring to legs). I walk up to a near-by bin and drop the ruined stockings in. I then turn back to the four Preppies and smile.

"Are we going or not?" This gets their attention and then FINALLY we make our way to Harrington House.

* * *

(Gonna skip this part because nothing interesting happened other than multiple boys stopping and staring at my legs)

* * *

When we get there the four boys turn to me. Why do I suddenly have the feeling I'm going to go through some embarrassing initiation?

"Are you ready to see the inside of Harrington House, Sagesse?" They all watch my every movement. I've never EVER seen the inside of Harrington House (other than on the missions where you go into it, but they can't know that. They'll think I'm insane (which I probably am on some level)). I nod after a minute of racking my brain for other information about the inside of Harrington House. I only watch as the four boys accompanying me smirk at each other. Bif pushes the doors open and we walked in and I was whelmed. Not overwhelmed, not underwhelmed; just _whelmed_. It's exactly how I thought it would be; expensive looking and rich-kid worthy. My lips part and I almost mutter the words 'rich' and 'bastards' (I quote my favourite anime characters A LOT). I notice Parker fidgeting.

"Well?" He snaps at me. Bif (who's standing right behind the raven-haired boy) smacks him upside the head. I shrug.

"What do you want me to say? I'm used to being in these kinds of places." Which isn't exactly true but I was expecting this. The four boys accompanying me gave a sigh of relief.

What. The. Fuck.

They then start leading me down this long corridor and up a set of stairs. I must've zoned out because time flew for me. When we stopped and I snapped out of my trance we were standing outside this door. Chad turns the knob and opens it.

"We're here, Derby!" Justin calls out.

"Well get in here!" I hear Pinky yell. The boys flinched and I just rolled my eyes. Wait till Maggie hears about this. The boys walk in with me following . . . SINCE WHEN AM I THE SHEEP?! Anyway, in the room were Derby, Pinky, Gord, Bryce and Tad. The room had a bar, a pool table, three leather lounges, luscious diamond-patterned carpet and cream wallpaper with a slightly darker shade of cream fleur-di-lis pattern. Derby and Pinky were sitting on the leather lounge that had a pretty good view of the door, Gord and Bryce were playing pool and Tad was sitting at the bar. Derby smiled at me.

"Welcome to the Prep's favourite hangout!" he shouted with a grin. I smile back and hear Pinky growl from beside him. I turn to her and she shuts up almost immediately.

"Thanks!" I say to him and I'm guessing his ego got bigger because his grin became wider (if that's considered possible).

"Make yourself at home, Sagesse!" Derby said again, while motioning to the lounge to the right of his. Chad and Bif went to sit on opposite ends of the leather lounge to the left of the one Derby was on. Parker and Justin went to join Gord and Bryce. Tad got up from the stool he was sitting on and sat beside me. Not immediately beside me but close enough for me to believe he was friendly towards me. Derby leaned forward from his spot and looked at me.

"Full name?" He asked. This may be the initiation I was talking about.

"Sagesse Meadow Celeste." I say without hesitation.

"Birthday?" He asks again.

"January 30th." I reply.

"Relationship status?"

"Single." After I say this Derby leans back in his chair with a thoughtful look. I look at Bif and Chad and they just shrug.

"So you're a single, fifteen-year-old Aquarius." He says finally. I nod and he starts smirking again. After a couple seconds of silence he claps his hands together rather loudly, "After school, what do you have planned?" I stare at him for a second.

"I'm not doing anything after school." I say warily. If he's going to ask me out . . .

"So you'll be able to meet us at the fairgrounds at six o'clock, right?" Tad says in his fake accent. I nod after a second of thought. I'm pretty sure Buddy would've reminded me this morning if I had an appointment or something. I mentally slap myself; I'm forgetting who I am. Hmmm, could it be . . . no, it couldn't. Derby grins again.

"Great!" he then looked at his watch and stood abruptly, "If we leave now we may be on time." He says before dashing out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Derby's obsessed with being 'punctual'." Tad says from beside him; only now do I realise that he has an arm draped around the back of the lounge behind. I smile at him before standing and walking out, Chad and Bif on my tail.

* * *

**And that's that for this chapter, I kinda drove myself into another rut here but I think it turned out alright.**


	5. Chapter 4: Little Brother's Home

**A/N: Note to self, learn more vocabulary words for English.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Little Brother is Home

The boys and I hurried to our lockers to get the appropriate gear for our next class. Derby's locker was right next to Bif's and Chad's was next to Derby's. Next to Chad was Parker, then Justin, then Pinky and last but not least was Tad's. Just as I shut my locker, Bif grabs my arm and practically drags me to the English classroom. We get there just as the bell rang. Bif (who still had a pretty tight grip on my arm) and I sat side-by-side at the back of the room with Derby and Chad (again).

"I going to botch our luck, but I hope we don't have that same old vocabulary assignment." Bif whispered to me. I nod at him and turn my attention back to the front of the room just as Mr Galloway came in. He marked the role before handing a sheet of paper to everyone.

"Uhhhhh, not again!" Derby moans from beside Bif, Chad (who is beside Derby) grunts in agreement. I look at the paper I have . . . yep, this is definitely the mini-game. From the looks of it, this is the English 1 version. I know because I've memorised the letters for each one. The letters for this one being W, E, M, O, L and L.

"You have five minutes, raise your hand when you're finished." Mr Galloway said before he started a digital timer. I know all the words you can use for English 1 so this should be synch.

'Elm, low, mew, mow, owe, owl, woe, meow, mewl, mole, moll, well, mellow.' I finish writing and raise my hand after a few seconds. Mr Galloway comes over and collects my work before going back to his desk. The minutes go by as my friends' finish their assignments, most of the class finish as well.

It's now about five minutes before the bell signalling that classes are over for the day, I look around the room and notice that Jimmy didn't show up . . .

"Excuse me, Mr Galloway. It seems that Mr Hopkins was committing Truancy yet again." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. A prefect has just yanked James Hopkins by the ear into the classroom. Mr Galloway looks up from the desk.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering where he was. There's a spare seat up the back, Jimmy, sit down and I'll hand you your assignment." He says before looking through his desk. A spare seat up the back . . . oh, hell no! That 'spare seat' just happens to be right next to mine. Fuck, why does the world hate me? I don't look as Jimmy sits beside me and I try to focus on Bif, Derby and Chad who're having a quiet discussion. After a second I feel paper on my lap. Son of a . . . I open up the crumbled piece of paper discretely and read what it said. Now don't get me wrong, Jimmy is one of my favourite characters in Bully but I hate his womanising ways.

The note said, _'Hey, gorgeous. Haven't seen you around.' _I nearly shiver, and not in a good way. I quickly and quietly write back, _'There's a reason for that'_ and pass it back to him. After a second he passes it back, _'How about you and me go out for dinner tonight?'_

_'I have plans tonight.'_

_'Come on, babe, don't play hard to get. I always win with girls like that.'_

_'To play hard to get, I'd need to be interested in the first place.'_ I pass him the note just as the bell rings. I've already packed up so I get up and walk straight out the door. When I was about halfway to my locker Derby caught up to me.

"What'd Jimmy want?" He asks.

"He was asking me out on a date tonight. I told him I had plans." I told him just as we reached our lockers.

"Good thing too, Zoe has a habit of beating the crap out of the girls Jimmy dates." He said as we opened our lockers and placed our things in them.

"Who's Zoe?" I ask, already knowing most of the answer.

"Jimmy's girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend now. And believe me when I say that they didn't break up on good terms." He says as we both close our lockers and wait for the others.

"What happened?" I honestly have no idea what happened.

"Everything was fine when they began dating. Then girls around town started flirting with Jimmy, Zoe didn't take it too well. They started fighting and eventually broke up; they still love each other though, that's pretty much obvious, and Zoe gets really pissed off when Jimmy starts flirting with other girls and vice versa." Derby explains just as Pinky, Parker and Gord get here. Pinky glares at me once again and I just smile at her.

"Hey, Derby." Parker and Gord say as they opened their lockers.

"Hey, guys. Hey, Pinky." Derby says.

"Hi, Derby. Sagesse." The hell does she have against me? Ohh, wait . . . when she got here only Derby and I were here . . . she thinks I've been hitting on him doesn't she?

"Hey, Princess." I wink at her. She suddenly smiles at me and I just grin back. She leans against the locker next to me with a smile still on her face; I guess we're on good terms now that I've called her a princess. Well that was easy. After another minute Bif, Chad and Tad show up.

"What took so long?" Derby asks.

"Peanut just tried to bash Tad. The Greaser now has a broken nose." Bif says flexing slightly to emphasise his point. I smile slightly; he reminds me of someone I know . . . but lost. Then the song 'I just had sex' started playing out of nowhere and I couldn't help but crack up.

"Tad, I think your phone's ringing." Derby said as he chuckled with me. Tad blushed as he grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello . . . Yes, Father . . . I will . . . of course . . ." He then hung up with a grim look on his face, "Father wants me to pay a visit to my brother." He grumbled.

"Your brother's the guy down at Happy Volts without a chin, right?" I ask. Tad looks at me suspiciously.

"How'd you know?" He asks.

"Daddy mentioned him." I shrug. Tad then nods, "I'd better get going, I'm pretty sure Buddy's waiting for me outside."

"See you tonight, Sage." Pinky gives me a quick hug and I'm left mentally shocked. I smile at her.

"See you tonight, Princess." I wave to the boys before heading to the school gates where, lo and behold, Buddy is waiting for me with the limo. We greet each other before I get in the backseat and Buddy starts driving.

"Miss Celeste, I regret to inform you that your younger brother has been expelled from his boarding school." Little brother? Since when do I have a little brother?

"Huh, it's been a while since I've seen the little tyke. What was his name again?" Well that didn't sound suspicious.

"I'm not surprised that you've forgotten his name, he was a quiet one. His name is Lucius, Miss Celeste." Oh. Hell. No. For some reason I expected this, I mean all the other people at the Mansion are characters from Lucius, so why can't we mix the main character in? But now that I think about it, I do remember one of those dream/memories having little me with a boy younger than me. But why do I feel so jinxed all of a sudden?

"Ah, yes. I wonder if he's changed." _I wonder if he'll try to kill me._

"I believe he has, from what the Headmistress has informed me he has been crying for his sister lately." That's definitely a change of pace.

"Oh, Buddy, I nearly forgot to tell you. My friends asked me to attend the Carnival with them, and I've already accepted." I say quickly.

"At what time, Miss Celeste?" he asks me.

"Six o'clock, tonight." I reply looking out the window.

"Hmm, Lucius may not be happy if he comes home and you are gone. Would your friends mind if you were slightly late and had company?" I shake my head, "Splendid. Master Lucius will accompany you. If that's alright with you, Miss Celeste."

"That's fine. I'd love the chance to catch up with my dearest brother." _If he doesn't try to kill me._

"Splendid." Buddy says as he parks the car, gets out and opens the door for me. He helps me out, I thank him and then I go inside to choose my outfit for tonight. I walk through the now familiar halls of the mansion.

"Welcome home, Miss Celeste." Susan say and bows slightly.

"Thank you, Susan." I smile and keep walking. I'm greeted by the other staff I pass and the conversation is still the same; short and lacking. I go straight to my room and go into the walk-in wardrobe.

_Hmmm. What to wear, what to wear._ I think to myself as I look through everything. I want something pretty, elegant on some level, easy to move in, appropriate and will please my new friends. _And Tad_.

My eyes widen and I freeze on the spot. The hell had that come from?

_Oh, come on. Don't deny it. You like the way he stared at you the other day._ I look around to see if I've been talking aloud and Uncle Tom was playing another trick on me. He's not here, no one is with me.

"Oh, shut up." I say to myself and the voice stops . . . for now. I continue looking through my outfits and find the perfect one.

It was a purple, strapless dress, the skirt, which reached just above my knees had all different coloured glitter/sparkles on it and around the waist was a slightly darker purple ribbon tied into a bow at the side. To accompany it, I grabbed a pair of purple, leather boots that almost reached my knees. I look into the full length mirror and decide to pull my hair into a side ponytail, maybe with a flower hairband. I'm definitely wearing the cuff bracelet Grandpa got me, no doubt about that. As I remove my makeup from today I start thinking.

_Maybe I'll use pink, sparkly lip-gloss and purple eye shadow. But what shade? Hmm, since the torso of the dress is Indigo I'll use indigo eye shadow._ I locate both and believe me, I never thought that I'd be the kind of girl to have pink, sparkly lip-gloss . . . okay, I knew I was the kind but here? I had no clue . . . I'm losing sight of my original world again, aren't I? I jump as someone knocks on the open door.

"Miss Celeste? Master Lucius has arrived and is quiet anxious to see you." Buddy called.

"I'll be down in a minute, Buddy." I call back as I shut the wardrobe door and clad myself in the dress and boots; I do my hair quickly, but with good results, and do my makeup. I put the cuff bracelet back on and as I walk into my bedroom, I notice a phone on one of the bedside tables. I pick it up, looking through it and it's definitely mine. I mean, who else has pictures of Wheatley from Portal 2 at almost every angle and selfies of me in almost all the outfits in my wardrobe; at least now I have an efficient catalogue of my clothes and how they look on me.

I go back into the wardrobe, grab a purple purse with a spaghetti shoulder-strap, put my phone in it and go downstairs to meet my so-called 'little brother'. As I walk down the stairs I finally manage to admire my surroundings. This place really is beautiful, it almost reminds me of the fireworks my master used to shoot into the night sky on New Year's Eve and my birthday . . . oh, Master, rest in peace . . .

"Sagesse!" I snap out of my daydream as I walk into one of the living rooms and I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a head rest on my breasts, "I missed you soooo much!" I subconsciously wrap my arms around the young boy who was smiling against my cleavage. Hmmm, last time I played Lucius, the protagonist was . . . six years old? Yeah, I think that's it. Well, the boy I'm hugging at the moment looks about ten and _talks_. He pulls away and holds my hands in his. I smile at him.

"I missed you too, Lucius. It's been so long I've almost forgotten you." He beams at my voice and hugs me again, "Don't you dare start crying, we're going somewhere at six and I'd rather not worry about going through my wardrobe again." I hope that this is the way 'I' used to act here because if it's not I may just cause a paradox. Lucius lifts his head (resting his chin and my cleavage) and gives me a confused look.

"Where're we going, Sage?" His voice is so cute when he's confused!

"To the Carnival with some of my friends form school." I tell him with a small smile, "So go and get ready we're late as it is." He then runs up the stairs to where I'm assuming his room is and I just smile. He reminds me of someone . . . but I-I can't remember who. I shake my head softly before quickly going up to my room to grab a coat or something. I go straight into the walk-in wardrobe and look for something suitable.

_Hmm, this'll do._ I thought as I grabbed a . . . well, I'm not actually sure what they're called . . . from the rack; it was dark purple, had three-quarter sleeves, didn't have buttons and reached just above my waist. I put it on and looked in the full length mirror, satisfied, I head back down to the living room. Just as I reach the stairs someone bumps into me.

"Sorry, Sagesse!" Of course it's Lucius. I turn to him and give him a smile accompanied with a pat on the head. He chose to wear really, _really_, dark grey trousers and a white, button-down shirt. He combed his hair into the normal style in his game.

"Its fine, honey. You look great, by the way." He blushes and looks at his brown leather loafers.

"Um, Sagesse? Now that we're alone . . . I-I gotta tell you something. Please don't think I'm crazy!" He stutters throughout this whole process. I gently take his chin in-between my thumb and index and raise his face.

"What's wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything." He nods slightly before taking the hand holding his chin and sliding it up to cup his cheek.

"I . . . I've been hearing v-voices l-lately." Tears were forming, "T-there's o-one in p-particular t-that s-scares me. I-it's an old man's v-voice a-and h-he keeps talking about you w-weirdly. A-m I g-going m-mad?" Alice in Wonderland 2010 reference!

"Of course not, sweetie. When we get back I want you to come with me to my room and I want you to tell me all about these voices of yours." I smile at him, "okay?" He smiles and nods as he wipes away the tears.

"Okay, Sage." Hmm, I wonder why he keeps going from Sagesse to Sage and back again. Strange. Anyway, I smile wider and we walk down to the stairs together, Lucius holding my hand the whole time. Oh, that somehow reminds me, I've gotta PM Maggie 'bout all this. I snap out of my dazed state as I see a flash of light. God, I hope I wasn't blinking.

"Perfect." Buddy smiles at us, "Come along, Miss and Master Celeste. We must be going before your friends believe that you will not arrive." I nod as my brother and I follow Buddy to the car. He opens the door for us and we get in. Buddy gets in the driver's seat and starts driving.

"Miss Celeste, I regret to inform you that William can't fix your moped. There seems to be something wrong with it that he can't fix." Buddy frowned and I had to suppress a shiver. At least my case of The Chills is still intact.

* * *

**We're almost at Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival! YAY!**


End file.
